Will You?
by legitmaddiebankss
Summary: Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins have been together for 3 years. She starts to wonder when he will pop the question and continue their life together...
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my 1st Fan Fic so sorry if it's not that good but here we go! Enjoy!

Mercedes Kaesnter-Varnado (Sasha Banks) and Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins) have been together for a long time. 3 years to be exact. They started dating when Mercedes had started feuding with Ashley Fleihr (Charlotte) in NXT. Mercedes

and Colby had gone through a lot together. Winning and losing titles, WrestleMania's, Family Struggles, and just about anything else that you could think of.

Mercedes and Colby loved each other more than words could explain, and loved how things were. But, just like any girl, Mercedes has began to wonder when her and Colby would get engaged, then married. They'd been together for

3 years now, and they'd always talk about marriage, kids, and the future. Colby wanted to marry her without a doubt. But, he was previously engaged 5 years ago, to his ex-fiancé, Leighla for about 2 years, until his work schedule got to be too much  
/for her to handle, so they broke up.

Colby always has that worry that Mercedes would leave him, and he would be broken again. But, he also thought that if he didn't marry her, she'd leave as well. So he thought he was always screwed, but not screwed. He was because he was scared,

but he wasn'tbecause he knew Mercedes loved him. He knew what he had to do...


	2. Chapter 2

It was now around the time of SummerSlam. The 2nd biggest show of the year. Mercedes was going against her best friend in and out of the ring, Pam (Bayley) for the RAW Women's Championship. Colby was going against AJ Styles in a dream

match and interbrand match that fans have been dying to see. The show was in Boston, MA (Mercedes' home town) and was excited and nervous because not only was it in front of her family, she was also playing a bad guy, and winning the championship,  
and

finally getting a long reign with it.

Colby was excited but nervous as well. But, in a different way. He told his and her family and closest friends, that before fans pile in for the show, he was going to propose to her. He was going to have her closest

friends, Pam, Ashley, Becky, Austin, Kofi, and E, along with her mom and brother at ringside or in the stands. He was going to have Claudio, Joe, Jon, Rami, and Kevin, along with his parents and step parents, along with his brother, Paul, and Stephanie  
/there too.

He was going to do his entrance first, then have someone cue her out to do her entrance, and give a small speech, get down on one knee and pop the question. He was nervous because he knew Mercedes loved him, but did she really want

to be with him forever? He had to push that to the side, because he knew he was just letting his nerves get to him.

It was around that time that the proposal was going to happen. He had made up an excuse saying that Paul wanted to rehearse only their entrances and get some thoughts on the other superstars' opinions on them. He went out to

do his entrance first, and stood in the ring to wait for Mercedes to do her entrance.

Not even 3 minutes later, Mercedes was cued out for her entrance. While her entrance music played, he couldn't think of a more perfect moment to propose to her.

Once she got in the ring, he took both of her hands and held them tightly, and told her, "Mercedes, I've loved you since I first saw you back in 2012. We've been there for each other through everything. I want to continue to do that

for the rest of my life. I want to be with you, and have a family with you. I'll never stop loving you, Mercedes. Will you marry me?" He dropped to one knee and pulled out a small diamond ring to reveal, as everyone else cheered, even some with tears  
/in their eyes. Mercedes was crying so much, she couldn't even speak. She enthusiastically nodded her head yes, while Colby rapped her up in a huge hug, pulled her head up to where she was looking at him, and the two shared a loving kiss. Then, she  
/finally found her voice and said, "I love you so much, of course I'll marry you!" He returned with, "I love you too." He put the ring on her finger, and everyone cheered, "Se-Sha Ball-Ins",and clapped like the crowd would. Mercedes and Colby just  
/stood in the ring and had big bright smiles on their faces, while giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes couldn't believe what had happened. She was now the future Mrs. Lopez!She was excited about that. She couldn't wait to see what the future had to hold for the two. She had to extremely "Boss" herself up because she could barely concentrate  
/on her match. But, she pulled it off. Another Match of the Year candidate between her and Pam. It was the usual. Anytime the two stepped in the ring, you knew magic was coming. Once she got back into Gorilla, she started balling. She hugged Pam,  
/Paul, Stephanie, Ashley, Becky, Vince, Leah (Carmella), Nikki, Nattie, Renee, Kevin, AJ, E, Austin, Kofi, Rami, Kevin, and her now fiance, Colby. He always loved to watch Mercedes wrestle because he knew that she would do anything and everything  
to

show

that she was better than the likes of him, John Cena, Roman, AJ, Shinsuke, and so many others. And she did just that.

Mercedes watched from catering Colby's match between AJ which was main eventing, and she was happy for them. She couldn't believe some of the stuff that the two did during the match just to try to one up Mercedes vs Pam. Which the two knew that wasn't  
/going to happen. Once she saw Colby get the pin, she went back to gorilla to make sure that she was there when he got back. And she was the 1st one that he hugged, and he made sure of that.

Both Colby and AJ said that even though they tried their best, there is no one upping Sasha Banks vs Bayley. It's just not gonna happen, no matter who you were. That night, everyone went out to celebrate an amazing show, and Colby and Mercedes' engagement.  
/They couldn't stay out too late, do to the fact that they still had to drive to Philly for RAW the next day.

About 2 months into being engaged, Colby and Mercedes actually started to plan for their wedding. They wanted to get the bridesmaids and groomsmen out of the way first. Mercedes' line up was Pam as the maid of honor, then for bridesmaids, Ashley,

Becky,

Leah, and Lexi (Alexa Bliss). Colby's line up was Brandon (his brother) as his best man, then for the groomsmen as Joe, Jon, Rami, and Claudio. Then the two got the location squared away. The wanted to get married around where Brie and Bryan has got  
/married, but Colby and Mercedes weren't getting married until June of 2019. So it was kind of far but not too far. Then they decided that ocean blue, and coral pink for wedding colors. The rest they would figure out later.

About a month later, Mercedes took her mom, Pam, Ashley, Becky, Leah, and Lexi wedding dress shopping for her dress. It took about 4 hours, but Mercedes decided on a strapless, snow white, lace mermaid gown with a flower crown w/a lace veil attached  
/to

it for the wedding. She was excited to take that off the bucket list.

The next day, the same group of girls then had to go bridesmaid dress shopping for coral pink dresses for them. They all decided on a strapless, fit and flare, that ended right before the ankles, with a lace skirt dress. Well, Mercedes was glad that  
/probably

the hardest part was finally over...


	4. Chapter 4

The two were glad that all the wedding planning was finally over. Now, all they had to do was enjoy each other, wrestling, and wait for the big day to happen. Life was great for them. The were both champs, the #1 people on RAW, and now engaged.

Something happened though in May, exactly one month before the wedding. Mercedes was flipping out. She had missed her period for about 2 weeks now, and was in a hotel room by herself since Colby was in a different town. She took a pregnancy  
test, and it came back positive...


End file.
